


Humanos

by angelaneahwalker



Category: Original Work
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaneahwalker/pseuds/angelaneahwalker





	Humanos

Humanos

Para Turnpike

Todos contra todos,  
Numa guerra sem fim.  
Existem apenas os lodos,  
de uma vida ruim.

É a própria Natureza  
Que nos cria assim.  
Para nos matarmos sem nobreza  
Num ciclo sem fim.

Somos como somos,  
Não fugimos, nem mentimos.  
Aceitamos o que somos  
e expressamos o que sentimos.

Matamos os nossos,  
Com maldade ou frieza.  
Desconhecemos os remorsos,  
Mas descobrimos a tristeza.

Somos o que somos,  
Humanos e mais nada.  
Lutamos pelo que somos.  
Pela vida almejada.

Nada mais podemos fazer,  
Nada mais podemos almejar.  
Conhecemos o prazer   
E ignoramos o sonhar.

Fim.


End file.
